Valentine's Day
by Summer Time Madness
Summary: Just a one-shot on valentine's day during Percy's disappearance and how Annabeth survives this torturous day with the help of Piper...It also has karaoke! Percabeth and Jasper! Enjoy reading...if you do please review also... :D


**Annabeth's POV.**

When I woke up, something felt different. So relying on my instincts, I took the time to look outside my window. Pulling a shallow breath in, I remembered that today was Valentine's Day. Febuarary 14. How could I forget? I looked out again and smiled slightly as I saw my sister, Amy, run to her boyfriend and hug him tightly. Then I remembered that today was the day I was going to be pitied the most.

"Great!" I mumbled.

I sighed as I remembered that today was also Valentine's Day Dance. So putting on my brave face I got up as if it was any other day. I took a bath and headed towards bunker 9 to work on the ship.

On my way there I saw many couples hugging, kissing and roaming around hand-in- hand. I realised that Chiron must have given us a day off. Which meant that no one will be working on the ship.

Wonderful! I thought sarcastically.

After a few minutes of debating I walked towards my favourite place on the earth. The lake. Sitting there reminded me of the things that were important in life. It also reminded me of Percy in a painful way. The lake's color reminded me of his eye color. The sea smells like Percy, makes me think that he is here with me not physically but mentally. I sat down and wrapped my arms around my legs just letting the water touch my toes.

I closed my eyes trying to absorb the peace around me. I was doing pretty well until it was time to decorate the camp for the dance. All of sudden all I could hear was - "No! Don't put the red hearts there. Put the pink hearts there" or "Piper can we paint the big house pink?" or "OMG! I wonder what my boyfriend/girlfriend would have gotten me".

Realising that my moments of peace were over I got and started making my way back to my cabin. I was half way across when suddenly Piper came and stood in front of me. I gazed at her for a while and then just asked her, "What's wrong Piper?" I sighed.

She just looked at me warily and thenn asked me, "Are you okay? Everyone is kind of worried about you."

I sighed through my nose and the said, "I am completely fine Piper, but thanks for asking." I smiled at her.

"Okay." she muttered and gave me a smile before she left.

I could feel tears well in my eyes and I kept them in until I reached the cabin. Unable to hold them in any longer, I flung myself on my bed and cried until I fell asleep.

When I woke I felt empty. I realised that the dance was goin to start in half an hour, so I pulled myself of the bed and dressed up enough to make myself lokk atleast presentable. I wore a pair of whie shorts with a sea-green full sleeves top and over that wore a short white jacket. Now I know what you people might say, "Shorts in winters?" but shorts are the only thing I feel comfortable in so whatever. I late my hair down and looked at myself in the mirror and murmured, "Not bad Annabeth Chase."

I went outside and put on a bright smile as if everything in the world was fine. Piper came out of the Aphrodite cabin and she looked absolutely gorgeous. She was just walking around until she spotted me and waved.

"I have a feeling that Jason will wake up in the infirmary after seeing you." I teased her.

She blushed like a bright red tomato and said, "Oh I wish I could look like you. You know all casual..."

The dance started and I felt myself smile at the sight before me. All the couples were dancing and for some reason, I did not feel jealous at all. Everyone deserves happiness. But then the smile started fading away when I thought about Percy. Where would he be right now? Is he okay? I am going to kill you Hera.

I stood next to Piper and Jason when Tiara (Daughter of Aphrodite) went on stage to announce some...well announcements.

"Eeeeek! This so awesome!" She said in a sing-song voice."For today I have some Ah-mazing things planned for everyone here!"

"So the game is as follows. You see these two bowls? In the pink bowl are the names of the girls aaaaand in the blue bowl are the names of the boys! So basically a person comes on the stage if it's a girl you have to pick a chit from blue bowl and if it is a boy...I don't wanna explain again you know what you have to do. So basically you have to dedicate a song to the person. So yeaaaahh! Let us start. Happy Valentine's Day and may the GODS ever be with you." We all laughed at the last comment.

"Sooooooo the first person up is..." She said in funny voice, "Piper McLean."

I turned to look at Piper and to tell you she was red would be an understatement. "Go own the night Pipes." Jason said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Piper took a deep breath and marched to the stage.

"Hey guys! I am really nervous right now and I am really ot a good singer. So no making fun of me. Okay?" She said in a calm but sweet voice. She is soooooo charm-speaking.

"Hey Piper!" I shouted, "No charm-speaking." And everyone started laughing.

"Yeah so the guy is..."Piper said kind-of afraid of what was going to come," brilliant" and everyone started laughing.

"Yeah Baby! Team Leo" said Leo somewhere from the crowd.

"Oh I got a good song! So basically the last few days while we were building the ship Leo was told by Annabeth to lay off caffiene and for the last one week he has been smuggling cola on to the ship and I have been trying to tell annabeth for the past one week. So here we go 'Busted' from Phineas and Ferb." And everyone cheered.

"I can see the things you're doing,

and you think that I'm naive.

But when I get the goods on you should finally believe.

She says it's all just drama,

But every bubble's got to pop.

She's gonna see just what you're doing,

And then you'll finally gonna have to stop.

Don't think you're gonna win this time,

Cause you better believe I'm gonna drop the dime on you.

I'll get ya, yeah, I'll get ya.

And when I'll do you're gonna be busted.

I don't wanna put the hurt on you,

But you better believe me when I tell you that I finally git the dirt on you.

You're Busted.

Yeah she's probably gonna see the light,

This is how it's gonna be when she finds out that I was always right.

You're Busted."

"Thank you" Piper said.

"Leo Valdez I am sooo gonna kill you after this is over." I glared at him but my smile probably gave it away.

"Piper!" Leo whined. "Your girlfriend is evil Jason. So evil."

Piper came back her cheeks red from laughing at Leo's expression. "I'm so sorry Leo but I couldn't think of anything else. So I decided to get you busted."

"Alrighty then! That was adorablePiper and thank you very much. So the person to come up on stage is...Jason Grace." Tiara said.

"Oh man!" Jason said.

"It will be over quickly don't worry." Piper said with a sympathetic smile.

Jason went up on stage and picked up a chit.

"Uh-oh!" He murmured. I think he forgot that he was very much audible." Okay then! The person I have to sing about is Piper and the song I'm going o sing for her is 'Beautiful Disaster'. I thought of this song cause you know she is alwayss underestimating herself and I am not gonna deny the fact that she is a disaster and she is the most beauiful person in the universe." All of us went 'Awwww' and Piper's face was red. Again. I think that it was very sweet.

"Here we go." Jason said and then he started singing.

"She loves her mama's lemonade

And hates the sound that goodbye's make

She prays one day she'll find someone to need her

She swears that there's no difference

Between the lies and compliments

It's all the same if everybody leaves her

And every magazine tells her she's not good enough

The pictures that she sees make her cry

She would change everything, everything, just ask her

Caught in the in-between, a beautiful disaster

She just needs someone to take her home

She's given boys what they want

Tries to act so nonchalant

Afraid they'll see that she's lost her direction

She never stays the same for long

Assuming that she'll get it wrong

Perfect only in her imperfection

She's not a drama queen

She doesn't want to feel this way

Only 17 but tired, yeah

She would change everything for happy ever after

Caught in the in-between, a beautiful disaster

She just needs someone to take her home

'Cause she's just the way she is

But no one's told her that's okay

She would change everything, everything, just ask her

Caught in the in-between, a beautiful disaster

She would change everything for happy ever after

Caught in the in-between, a beautiful disaster

She just needs someone to take her home

She just needs someone to take her home"

Everyone started cheering like crazy and Piper looked like she was in tears. She was trying very hard to keep them in though cause her face wascovered with a very odd smile.

"Love you Pipes!" Jason said and all of us went 'awwwww'. Again.

When he came down and kissed her I felt a sudden familiar pain in my stomach and I wanted Percy more than ever now. My vision started clouding up and I turned my head and quickly wiped my tears. Next came so many people that even I lost count. After Jason's song, Travis' was the sweetest. Who knew he was a romantic? And then so many people came and went off the stage and I reached a point when I could barely keep my tears in. So I turned away and ran as fast as I could.

I went to the beach and kicked away random stones. I was suddenly feeling so cold. I wrapped my arms around my legs and cried as I watched the stars.

Piper POV.

Jason is the best boyfriend in the world. It was so sweet of him to sing that song for me. I love him too. He came down and I just kissed him while people around us cheered. I felt so important that I didn't notice Annabeth wipe away her tears. After Jason many People came and it was all very sweet. Half way through Anya** (A.N. That's my name! :D)**, My sister again, announced Annabeth's name. I looked behind me to tell her to go up to the stage but noticed she wasn't there. I was confused so I just around the place and saw her sitting on the beach. "She's on the beach guys. Everyone calm down and give her some space please." Anya said in a sympathetic voice.

Not giving it another thought I walked up to the beach and sat down beside her.

"Hey you okay?" I asked in soft voice.

"I thought I could handle it." Her voice hollow. "I thought that I could- I could make it through this stupid day and not shed a single tear. But I was wrong Piper. I was so wrong. I miss him so much that it hurts. I can't breathe without him these days. Do you know why I sit here? To ease the pain. But it only makes it harder." She stopped speaking to wipe her tears.

"You are wasting your time sitting here with me. You should be with Jason. Come on Pipes, I do not give you permission to be unhappy with me. Go be happy. And anyway I was just going to go backbefore you came."

"Liar." I said.

"Fine I was going to come when the party was over."

"You are going to come with me cause it is you turn to sing. And you don't have to sing for someone. Okay?"

"Fine." She muttered.

We went back and she went towards the stage. When she went on the stage she started speaking.

"You know when I woke up in the morning I just knew that today was the day I would be the saddest. Suprisingly...Today I did not feel jealous of any one. Of any couple today. Many of you know that I came to the camp when I was 7. Before that I used to spend every Valentine's day alone. The Aphrodite cabin would like call it 'Forever Alone Day'. Then when I met Thalia and...Luke, I found a family and that Valentine's day was one of my best. Then Thalia died and Luke was no loger himself. I had also found a new family which I often like to call Camp Half-Blood. After that it was all fun and training until Percy came. After that started one of my best days and some of my worst. Ever since I was a kid people have been betraying me. Especially men. But Percy never made that list. Even though he is missing right now. Even though he did leave me...it was never his intention. Today I just want to tell all those people who did leave me that I never promised them anything."

She took a deep breath and then continued speaking, "So today I am going to sing the song 'Halo' by 'Bethany Joy Lenz'. Hope you guys like it." She said.**(A.N. Bethany Joy Lenz is my fav. actor in One Tree Hill. She is Amazing.)**

"i never promised you a ray of light

i never promised there'd be sunshine everyday

I'll give you everything i have

the good, the bad

why do you put me on a pedestal?

im so up high that i cant see the ground below

so help me down, you've got it wrong

i don't belong there

one thing is clear

i wear a halo, i wear a halo when you look at me

but standing from here

you wouldn't say so,

you wouldn't say so if you were me

and i, i just wanna love you

whoa whoa i, i just wanna love you

i always said that i would make mistakes

im only human and thats my saving grace

I'll fall as hard as i try

so don't be blinded

see me as i really am

i have flaws and sometimes I even sin

so pull me from that pedestal

i don't belong there

one thing is clear

i wear a halo,

i wear a halo when you look at me

but standing from here,

you wouldn't say so,

you wouldn't say so if you were me

and i, i just wanna love you

whoa whoa i, i just wanna love you

like you think that you know me

but in your eyes

i am something above you

only in your mind

only in your mind

i wear, i wear,

i wear a halo

one thing is clear

i wear a halo

i wear a halo when you look at me

but standing from here, you wouldn't say so

you wouldn't say so if you were me

and i, i just wanna love you

whoa whoa i , i just wanna love you

hey ha ha halo (x9)"

"I love you Percy." She said and looked up to greet us with teary smile.

Everyone was just amazed. She was amazing. And that is when everyone started clapping. She said thank you and left the stage.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**If anyone hasn't heard 'Beautiful Disaster-Jon Mclaughlin' or 'Halo-Bethany Joy Lenz' please go hear it now they are truly amazing songs.**

**Thanks for reading and please someone help me and tell me how to add a chapter.**

**I have another story 'Marry You?' and I just can't upload another chapter though I have already written the next 2 chapters.**

**Please I beg you! HELP ME!**

**Toodles!**

**~Summer Time Madness a.k.a Anya.**


End file.
